


[podfic] bring your heart back (to my island)

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Exile, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, experimental podficcing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: No matter how long he stays away, there's one attachment Luke can't rid himself of.





	[podfic] bring your heart back (to my island)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bring your heart back (to my island)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284176) by [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 13:12 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (13.4 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9j67h9t2uifda9j/bring+your+heart+back+%28to+my+island%29.mp3)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dEPJ_3QQ-REAAZuFsMLIz2OXngRwXfJ5)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_bring your heart back (to my island)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284176)
  * **Author:** [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane)
  * **Reader:** Azdaema
  * **Music:** "Ghost" by Indigo Girls
  * **Cover artist:** Azdaema



  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'm ever going to be the kind of podficcer who pairs _every_ podfic with a song. But I _did_ want to at least _try my hand_ and the song-story-sandwich thing, and this is one where I think the song really adds a lot to the story. (Please note: by "a lot," I mean, "a lot of angst.")
> 
> Also! My first time trying pitch-shifting for character voices, during Luke and Ben's conversation. I tried to keep it subtle, until I get the hang of it.
> 
> Feedback and con-crit means more to this newbie than you know. And so _yes_ , it's ok to tell me what parts didn't work, or that I should do differently—this was _deliberately_ a pretty experimental podfic. Don't worry, you aren't going to hurt my feelings.


End file.
